


Christmas Surprise

by Raptorcloak



Series: Harem Surprising [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Harem, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fanfiction, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Group Sex, Heterosexual Sex, Heterosexuality, Missionary Position, Older Woman/Younger Man, Other, Seduction, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:46:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3526376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raptorcloak/pseuds/Raptorcloak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas time and Rangiku, Orihime, and Yoruichi have BIG plans for Ichigo. Sequel to Valentine Day Gifts. AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Surprise

I'm aware its not the holidays but I present you the sequel to my famous fanfic lemon Valentine's Day Gifts starring Ichigo, Orihime, Rangiku, and this time Yoruichi, in a delicious four-way on Christmas Eve and this is where my lemon writing took a turn for the better. Please enjoy and review!  
Summary: On Christmas Eve with couples spending romantic time together, Rangiku, Orihime, and Yoruichi this time, set out to Ichigo's room to give him another round of fun.  
Pairings: Ichigo/Rangiku/Orihime/Yoruichi Chad/Isane brief Uryu/Nemu Renji/Rukia mentions of Hitsugaya/Hinamori  
Content: Heavy Sexual content, Romance, Comedy.  
Disclaimer: I don't own _**Bleach**_ in any way.

* * *

It was six p.m. on Christmas Eve in Karukura Town and all most citizens were building snowmen with their families, preparing some parts of Christmas dinner for the next day, or putting the final touches on their Christmas tree. Elsewhere, Chad and Isane were in his apartment relaxing on the couch, somewhat cuddling near the fire place with Isane resting her calve on Chad's lap with his arm around her waist.

"Say, Chad?" Isane said.

"Yes?" Chad said to his girlfriend.

"Since this is my first Christmas here, what is it like?

"Well, it's pretty cold but very enjoyable at the same time." Chad said.

"Oh. What do people normally do on such a joyous event when it is freezing?"

"Some people like children for instance go outside into the snow and make snow angels while others just stay inside like us. But lucky for me, I already have an angel with me." The tall man said, inferring Isane, which made her happily blush and cuddle up to him even more. Chad smiled and let Isane rest her head on his chest while he wrapped his arm around her back.

_**Elsewhere** _

"Renji, what have you done?" Rukia asked breathlessly which startled Renji, who was busy trying to hang a mistletoe over the living room door while standing on a stool.

"Whoa. Whoa. Don't startle me like that." Renji replied as he regained his balance on the stool and looked at Rukia as she held up her pet rabbit Chappy, who had on a small headband with deer antlers' on her head just in front of her ears and her owner clearly was not pleased with it.

"Sorry but really, what have you done to Chappy?"

"Oh that. I thought it be funny for kinda a rein-rabbit thing." Renji admitted and Rukia closed her eyes in disbelief and shook her head.

"A rein-rabbit? Renji, that is one of the silliest things I've ever heard of. Chappy is no reindeer. Right, girl?"

Chappy, like most rabbits, didn't make a sound and just remained in the still form she was in her owner's hands.

"See?" Rukia said and Renji's eye twitched.

"Well, excuse me for being creative."

"How's putting antler's on a rabbit creative?"

"It was creative to me!" Renji said as he turned his head at Rukia and his fast motive began to shift as the stool began wobbling.

"Renji, calm down. You're going to..." Rukia cautioned but it was too late as the stool tilted and Renji landed flat on his back with a thud. Rukia's eyes widened at her boyfriend's fall as she held Chappy tighter and the rabbit squirmed until she was able to break free and scamper away. Rukia went over to Renji and knelt down next to him as he moved his head and lifted his upper body.

"You alright?"

"Yeah. I think so. On the plus side, I finally managed to get that sucker hanging." Renji said as he pointed to the now-hanging mistletoe in victory as Rukia smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"That was for the effort." Rukia said as Renji grinned and pulled her on top of him and the two started making out with Chappy calmly watching them from the couch.

_**Meanwhile** _

Rangiku, Orihime, and Yoruichi were on Orihime's apartment roof gazing at the various Christmas lights in the town. Rangiku then remembered something from some months ago.

"Oh, Orihime. I just remembered something."

"Yes?"

"Remember what we DID with Ichigo months ago on Valentine's Day?"

Orihime's face turned into a pleasurable blushing smile and a dreamy expression appeared on her face.

"Oh yes, how could I forget?" Orihime sighed and the same look appeared on Rangiku's face.

"What is this big thing you two did with Ichigo?" Yoruichi asked and Orihime completely blushed and Rangiku was the only one able to talk correctly.

"Well, let's say it involved me and Orihime in bunny suits in Ichigo's room on Valentine's Day nights with just us two and him." Rangiku said and Yoruichi smiled out of interest.

"The three of you knocked boots, didn't you?"

"Yep and since it's Christmas, we plan to do it again. Interested?" Rangiku giggled like a school girl.

"Count me in. I'd love to see that hot naked body of his a second time." Yoruichi grinned.

"A SECOND TIME?" Orihime and Rangiku blurted out at the violet-haired woman, barely hiding the jealousy in their voices of not being the first ones of the three to see Ichigo naked.

"That's right. We took a bath together in the soul society when he was training for bankai and I may have teased him a little. But thanks to his shy turtle act, we didn't do anything." Yoruichi admitted and Rangiku held back her laughter at Ichigo being called a turtle.

" _Oh, she has no idea what Ichigo can do."_ Rangiku thought as she smiled and shook her head comically.

"Okay, you're in. We were going to invite you this time anyhow. So Rangiku, should we go get our bunny suits and find one for Yoruichi?" Orihime said.

"I'm sorry but I left them in the tenth division's office and I couldn't get them because a certain captain of mine and Momo had the door locked for over an hour. Talk about horny." Rangiku said.

"Oh. Now what'll we do? It's not like we can just show up in Ichigo's room naked."

"Actually that sounds like a good idea to me. That's how we're going end up anyway" Yoruichi said.

"Well Nemu did give us two suits and an extra one earlier. I think she had one for herself though and the last I saw of her, she was going into Uryu's apartment."

Then, Yoruichi looked at Uryu's apartment and looked at his window and started laughing when she saw something in his apartment room through his window.

"What's so funny?" Orihime asked.

"See for yourself." Yoruichi laughed as she pointed to Uryu's window and both Rangiku and Orihime looked at the window and through his curtains appeared to be him in the nude with Nemu's own undressed silhouette wrapping her legs around his waist as he thrust into her petite form. Orihime immediately blushed and looked away from the hot scene while Rangiku kept looking and joined Yoruichi's laughter until their ribs ached.

"Boy, people can get so freaky on the holidays, huh?" Rangiku laughed.

"Looks like it. Let's see those suits you have, put them on and go have some Christmas cheer with Ichigo." Yoruichi said.

"All right then." Rangiku said as Orihime lead them off the roof and into her apartment room and prepared their special Christmas event with Ichigo.

_**Five in a half hours later in the Kurosaki clinic** _

Ichigo had just finished helping Isshin and his younger sisters with the Christmas things. Now, both Yuzu and Karin were asleep while Isshin was half-wasted on eggnog and Ichigo was in his room, wearing only a plain white sleeveless t-shirt and black short shorts and laying on his bed listening to  _Bad Religion's News From The Front_ song on his IPod, trying to ignore Kon's constant yammering about finding some girls to kiss under mistletoes until Ichigo grabbed him by the neck and tossed him head first into the wall.

"Can't you go one freakin' day without moaning about something?" Ichigo said out of annoyance as Kon staggered to his feet and glared at Ichigo, which didn't faze him one bit.

"Oh yeah, like a mope like you knows anything about being with ladies." Kon said to Ichigo and before the latter could say anything else; the thought of his special night with Orihime and Rangiku suddenly came to mind of the two women kissing him, himself pounding into them and feeling their soft breasts, those lustful and seductive smiles shined in his mind. The images of Rangiku's caring icy blue eyes and Orihime's sweet purplish-grey ones filled his head as he winced in joy remembering his time with them.

"Your silence just proves my point. Face it Ichigo, You're a loser when it comes to girls, unlike me." Kon said and Ichigo snapped out of his mind and glared at Kon as he got up from his bed.

"You know what, Kon? I've had enough of your crap for one day!" Ichigo growled as he marched over to the stuffed animal and grabbed him by the throat.

"Hey! What are you..." Kon started to say as he struggled before Ichigo popped his finger down his throat and made him spit out the  _gikongai_ pill _,_ thus making him inanimate.

" _Take that, you little pest. Trust me. I know one or two things when it comes to ladies_." Ichigo thought as he placed Kon's body in the closet and shortly put the pill in his desk before laying on his bed and now beginning to listen to  _Carol of the Bells_ until it became ten thirty-nine and he deactivated his ipad. Suddenly, he noticed his ceiling light-bulb starting to wiggle and stood up to look more closely at the light and remembered something similar that happened before.

"Renji, if you and Rukia are fooling around in there again...!" Ichigo shouted and then the light bulb fell loose from the ceiling and out of it dropped Rangiku, Orihime, and Yoruichi and the three women skillfully landed on Ichigo's bed. Yoruichi wore a Santa-style version of her Shunko suit while Rangiku and Orihime's only clothing were red skimpy Santa-style bikini tops and bottoms with fluffy looking white fur-like hair on the edges that showed an astonishing amount of cleavage.

_"Oh, no, not again."_ Ichigo thought as he held his hand to his nose as it started to bleed from seeing the women's provocative choice of clothing.

"Hey, Ichigo. Good to see you're still awake." Rangiku said as she swung her hips at him and he turned his head away the attractive sight while closing his eyes; trying his absolute best not to get an erection like the last time though he was failing.

" _Wow. He's just as big as I remember. This should be pretty fun._ " All three curvy ladies thought at Ichigo's member started to awaken and strengthen.

"What are you three doing here?"

"Well, Ichigo, we just thought you wanted some Christmas loving and well, here we are." Orihime said and Ichigo just stared at their costumes from the corner of his eye.

Rangiku and Orihime's curves and bosoms were just as good as he remembered and Yoruichi's shunko suit contained ample breasts that were almost the same size as Orihime's and a very smooth flat, toned stomach. Those well-built legs, along with the two orange-haired women's legs, would be too much for him to handle.

"C'mon Ichigo, you know you want us." Yoruichi said as she turned around and let Ichigo see her exotic back while Rangiku squeezed her bikini top which made her the top of her breasts spill out and Orihime did something of an attractive belly dance to entice Ichigo into feeling their bodies and he turned his head away again and his nose was only getting worse.

"Yeah, you were just remembering about our Valentine's Day fiasco. Weren't you?" Rangiku asked with her always-seductive voice and Ichigo covered his ears.

"Please just go away."

"Oh, it's  _deja vu_ again. Not the first time I heard that." Orihime said.

"Formation A." Rangiku said and Ichigo found himself laying back on his bed with his head in her lap; her breasts dangling just over his head.

"AAHH! Wait!" Ichigo yelled as he tried to get up but Rangiku smothered his face with her breasts, making it difficult for him to see or move clearly.

Then, he felt his shorts being pulled down his legs and started to squirm like a wild goose until he felt his legs being held by one of the curvy women as one of them straddled him backwards and his boxers started being pulled off him and the suddenly rush made his erection stand tall and proud, despite its master's current quivering.

Then, he managed to free at least his face from Rangiku's bosom and see that it was Orihime straddling him and Yoruichi was the one who stripped him of his boxers as she tossed them elsewhere and grinned mischievously at his manhood as she wrapped her fingers and stroked it while Orihime blew on it.

"You have no idea how many months since last time I wanted to do this again." Orihime said as she gently gripped Ichigo's member and began jerking him off Rangiku began rubbing her breasts on the side of Ichigo's head, the massive softness of them making his gentle-men persona slowly fade away and his more instinctive appear as an expression appeared on his face that Rangiku and Orihime both recognized.

"You missed my breasts didn't you, Ichigo?" Rangiku said and Ichigo reluctantly said yes as the strawberry-blonde woman smiled in victory at hearing what she wanted to hear.

"Okay. Okay. I admit it all. Orihime, Rangiku, and Yoruichi, I've always wanted to you three naked a second time. Just didn't want to say it because I'd be a major perv if I did." Ichigo said and Yoruichi replied while smiling

"The same to you, Ichigo. Right, ladies?" Orihime greet fully smiled and Rangiku lowered her head to Ichigo and gave him a soft kiss on the lips while Orihime took off her top and revealed her creamy-looking breasts before enclosing Ichigo's cock in them.

"Hey, let me get a piece of that." Yoruichi as she undid the top of her own suit simultaneously with Rangiku and the sight of the three large mounds bouncing got Ichigo as hard as he could be, which was perfect for Yoruichi and Orihime as they flattened their breasts together on his cock and began rubbing their them on it while pressing both nipples together.

Ichigo stilled had his lips locked with Rangiku while both their tongues wrestled for dominance as his hand went up and held up Rangiku's dangling mounds and massaged them while he removed his shirt.

The two opened their eyes and looked at each other as Rangiku's hot tongue had won the battle while Ichigo started moving his lower body, thrusting into Yoruichi and Orihime's massaging breasts and softly caressed them.

Next, his face met Rangiku's nipples and he suckled her left teat while her hand continued to rub her other breast on the side of his head. Ichigo's tongue circled the erect bud carefully while his other hand locked fingers with Rangiku's and the two hands fondled the mound together.

Yoruichi and Orihime's tongues licked Ichigo's hilt and eventually their tongues traveled into each others mouth and explored; much like Orihime had did with Rangiku months ago. Yoruichi's tongue versed Orihime's own until their lips pressed together and Rangiku looked at Ichigo's member with a longing-look in her eyes.

"Hey Ichigo, mind if I join the girls and you have a taste of me?" and Ichigo said "Alright.". With that, Rangiku crawled over Ichigo and held her breasts and pressed them against Orihime and Yoruichi's mounds and rubbed her own against them, making Ichigo's knees twitch as he somewhat felt the blonde's breasts with the other two bosomy women.

"Wow. Your knockers are killer soft." Yoruichi said as she removed her tongue from Orihime's mouth and licked all three both licked the hardened cock in front of them. Meanwhile, Rangiku's ass was just over Ichigo's face and he slid the Santa bikini thong down her legs and meet her already wet pussy.

" _Oh man, this should be as tasty as ever."_ Ichigo thought as he spread open the folds and began licking them; his tongue teasing her clit while he prodded his finger on her insides. Rangiku felt his tongue and started to wiggle delightfully while licking his manhood along the other two slender ladies and eventually all three tongues went in a sort of pattern from licking it to licking each other's tongue; Ichigo all the while starting to vibrate the three sets of breasts massage him and he practically buried his whole mouth in Rangiku's warmth.

"Ichigo, you animal." Rangiku lustfully moaned while she continued getting wet, only allowing Ichigo to get more tasty fluids from her folds and felt himself about to explode from the licking tongues and cleavage on him.

"I'm gonna explode." Ichigo groaned as he temporarily stopped licking Rangiku and alerted the women.

"What a coincidence. Me too." Rangiku said with a tender smile.

"Oh boy, I've always wanted to taste you cum a second time. Yoruichi, get ready because it's gonna be explosive and very tasty." Orihime said and Yoruichi purred she couldn't wait, which was music to Ichigo's ears as her purr was the most seductive one he'd ever heard in his entire life. This probably stemmed from her being able to turn into a cat which made Ichigo wonder what she sounded like in her actual cat-form.

Not wanting to waste anymore time, he buried his tongue back inside Rangiku's pussy and that made Rangiku swallow just the head of his cock, allowing the rest of it to be licked by Yoruichi and Orihime. Her hot tongue twirled around the tip of Ichigo's hilt while her two companions still massaged and lick the uncovered shaft while Ichigo's own tongue now circled her clit and he was now fingering her pussy while his other fingers held open her folds.

With one final lick, each person groaned as their orgasm approached and Rangiku took her mouth off the hardened-cock to let out a long whimper as she felt herself come in Ichigo's mouth and he himself growled as he released a fountain of semen onto the women's breasts and it trickled down from their collarbones all the way through their cleavage. Orihime, Yoruichi, Ichigo, and Rangiku all panted and tasted the dripping fluids.

"Rangiku, you're as tasty as ever. Nice work, Orihime. You too, Yoruichi." Ichigo said as he licked the juices from his mouth and fingers and Rangiku giggled and replied while licking the creamy fluid off her chest delightfully "You too, Ichigo."

"Yes, I always knew you were going to be tasty as ever." Orihime pitched in as she licked the semen off her breasts and Yoruichi did the same.

"Whoa Ichigo, I thought you and this sexy body of yours had a delicious taste to it." Yoruichi admitted.

"You're first, Rangiku." Ichigo said as he placed his hands on her hips and pulled up his lower body so it would his member would be directly underneath Rangiku's pussy.

"Oh goody!" Rangiku smiled as she gripped the sheets of the bed, remembering how hard Ichigo was when it came to sex as he sat up and slowly eased Rangiku onto his lap, her warmth taking his member inside of her and she whimpered as Yoruichi and Orihime watched the show. Ichigo growled as he held still for a while to let his member familiarize Rangiku's inner core before he started pounding into her form.

"As good as ever huh, Ichigo." Rangiku moaned as she let herself fall back into him, her back touching his chest while she bucked her hips to match Ichigo's thrusts and he cupped the underside of her breasts. Suddenly, Yoruichi and Orihime stopped watching the show and crawled over to Ichigo and Rangiku.

"Ichigo, allow us." Yoruichi said as she placed her hand on Rangiku's left tit and let her tongue lick and suckle her nipple while Orihime did the same with the left mound before her other hand snaked up Yoruichi's stomach until it met her breast. Ichigo rubbed the two dominant breasts together as Rangiku turned her head to him and slid her tongue into his mouth to explore like before. The tips of both Orihime and Yoruichi's tongue both flickered and licked the erect-nipples as Yoruichi commented

"Well Rangiku, your breasts taste pretty awesome. Don't you think, Orihime?" and the second orange-haired girl happily nodded as she rubbed her breasts against Rangiku's, their hardened nipples touching one another.

The attractive lieutenant placed her hands on Ichigo's cheek and caressed it while they exploration of each other's tongues ended and her tongue had met up with Yoruichi's while Ichigo held her breasts to Orihime's mouth as they bounced endlessly. Yoruichi's tongue battled with Rangiku's as her hand slithered down to her stomach, which was full of butterflies. The combined feeling of Ichigo's thrust and Orihime and Yoruichi's tongue on her body made her orgasm start to build itself.

"Guys, I'm going to burst." Rangiku moaned, which made Ichigo nod his head at the other two ladies as he fell onto his back and the blondes bucking legs landed on his knees and continued to buck as Orihime lowered her head to Rangiku's womanhood and managed to lick her clit while Yoruichi crawled up to Ichigo and started helping him squeeze the larger mounds as he jerked his hips back and forward heavily.

"Ichi, I!" Rangiku moaned one final time before her inner body pulled Ichigo's member and the two simultaneously released at the same time, the fluids flowing out of them and Orihime licked the cream-colored fluids as Ichigo helped Rangiku lift herself off him and she laid next to him.

"Ichigo, mind if I take five?" Rangiku panted.

"Sure. Orihime, you're next." Ichigo said as he scooted a pillow behind Rangiku's head and left her to catch her breat as the orange-haired girl clapped her hands in joy and took off her thong before laying back on the bed; her head landing in front of Yoruichi's pussy in a similar position that Rangiku had Ichigo in a few minutes earlier.

"Want a taste of me, Orihime?" Yoruichi purred and Orihime nodded in affirmation as Ichigo crawled over her and framed her beatiful face and his eyes looked into hers purple-gray ones as he cupped her breasts and slowly entered himself into her, her pussy immediately wrapping around him.

"Whoa, your body really missed me, didn't it?" Ichigo asked and Orihime bashfully nodded yes with a cute blush as he began to move his powerful hips and send his length ramming into her warmth. His fingers gently pressed the giant orbs together as his tongue brushed the nipples that instantly perked up as they were licked.

All the while Yoruichi removed her suit completely and spread her legs open over Orihime's face, similar to what the curvy girl had done to the more bosomy Rangiku months ago as Yoruichi spread herself wide open to her.

"How do I look, Ichigo?" Yoruichi purred again as she seductively held her arms behind her head, making her breasts jiggle and Ichigo's pupils followed the jiggling mounds.

"You look hot. I can't believe passed you up back in the soul society." Ichigo admitted and Yoruichi felt her self blush, from both Orihime's tasting her pussy and Ichigo's comment. Yoruichi leaned over to Orihime's thrust-receiving form and to Ichigo, who himself leaned forward to her.

The two pressed their lips together as they explored each other's mouths while Orihime's hand went up and cupped Yoruichi's breasts, massaging burying her palms in the near equal-sized mounds and her thumbs rubbing the erect-nipples together.

Brown eyes gazed into bright yellow ones as the two licked each other's mouths but that didn't stop Ichigo from thrusting into Orihime as her tongue traveled on Yoruichi's pussy.

A muffled moan came from both Orihime and Yoruichi and that alerted Ichigo, who looked at Yoruichi for a moment before she gave him a look of permission to seperate his mouth from her.

"Yoruichi, Orihime, are you two getting ready to come?" Ichigo asked and both women nodded yes. Not wasting time, Ichigo moved one hand from Orihime's breasts and pressed it against Yoruichi's tits as she helped hold his hand to her breast as he now pounded into Orihime as the violet-haired woman felt her tongue buried whole inside her soaking pussy.

Yoruichi pressed her hand on Orihime's breasts and locked fingers with Ichigo's one free hand as they worked together to caress the extremely soft mound of flesh, while he lowered his head and began leaving trails of kisses on Yoruichi's valley of breast that eventually led down to Orihime's stomach right before the three came at the same time.

Orihime wrapped her arms around her breasts as she came and Yoruichi moaned she released herself into Orihime's mouth and lifted herself off her. Ichigo pulled himself out of Orihime and the orange-haired girl sat up and grinned at him.

"You keep getting stronger, Kurosaki-kun. It's amazing" Orihime said as she kissed Ichigo on the lips and he wrapped his arms around her back, pulling her closer to him. Yoruichi cleared her throat a few minutes later and both orange-haired people looked at her.

"Aren't you forgetting someone, Ichigo?" She seductively asked and Ichigo chuckled as he let go of Orihime and scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Last but not least, you Yoruichi." Ichigo said as he laid back and Yoruichi straddled him. Orihime looked to see Rangiku get back up and grinned at her. "Rangiku, are you well-rested rested?" Orihime asked and Rangiku noticed Ichigo and Yoruichi in their position.

"Come on Orihime, let's not miss out on the big finals." Rangiku encouragingly said and Orihime agreed while they crawled to Yoruichi, who moved back and her warmth completely buried his hilt inside of her as he broke through her hymen. Yoruichi hissed in pain for a second and twitched her legs and the three-orange haired people on the bed widened their eyes at the fact she was a virgin.

"Yoruichi, you're a...?" Ichigo asked with disbelief and Yoruichi wittingly laughed at his expression and said he shouldn't always judge people by how they are all the time. Ichigo apologized and gripped Yoruichi's ass as he started to thrust into her while she rolled her hips with Orihime sitting over his face with her warmth still open.

Rangiku crawled next to the riding Yoruichi and both started to fondle and suckle her large tits while she managed to slid her fingers into Rangiku's pussy and move her fingers inside of her as her still-free thumb toying with her clit. Meanwhile Ichigo's tongue made it's way into Orihime's pussy, which was still mostly coated with his own semen from a few minutes ago as he found her core as delicious as it was months ago.

He moved one hand to Rangiku's left breast and caressed it while the other hand did the same to Yoruichi's breast and Orihime gripped her own breasts and teased her own nipples. Yoruichi's hips rolled faster in a playful motion that purposely teased Ichigo into making more wild thrusts into her; beating her in a race of speed and gaining herself some more pleasure from him along with the other two ladies.

Ichigo stopped licking Orihime and warned all three of his companions that he was about to release himself. Not delaying any time release themselves, Ichigo put his tongue back into Orihime and slammed his hardened member into Yoruichi's core while the second latter moved her fingers inside Rangiku's fold as she helped Ichigo caress her breast, making her more hot and she held Yoruichi's nipples together and licked them.

With a final moan of each other's names, all four people released themselves at the same time and heavily panted.

Yoruichi held Rangiku's fluids drenched in her fingers and licked it before holding it out for Orihime to taste and Ichigo once he moved his head from underneath her. Ichigo lifted Yoruichi off him and enjoyed the combined taste of Orihime and Rangiku's cum before turning his fan on and he crawled to the head of his bed along with the three ladies.

Rangiku laid on the right side of Ichigo and cuddled up to him while Orihime was in the middle of them as Yoruichi laid on his other side.

He kissed Rangiku, Yoruichi, and Orihime on the lips and pulled the bed sheets over them before saying "Merry Christmas ladies, great gifts." and Rangiku smiled while coyly flexing her hand before saying "Ah, it was nothing." while Orihime said "Our pleasure." and finally Yoruichi said "You're very welcome." as Ichigo clapped his hands and the lights went out and he went to sleep before he could ask them if they were going to surprise him once again like they now had done twice. Yoruichi kissed Ichigo's jaw while Rangiku and Orihime kissed him on both sides of his cheeks and relaxed.

"So, when should we do this again?" Orihime whispered.

"Later on next year. Can't think of a date just yet." Rangiku yawned.

"Good idea. But should be just us or should we bring a fourth girl with us?" Yoruichi pitched in.

"Maybe a fourth girl might be something. Any ideas on who we should bring?" Rangiku asked and Yoruichi whispered the woman she had in mind to the former and Orihime, who both giggled and agreed that woman would be a good idea for a fivesome before going to sleep.

**The Next Morning**

Isshin flexed his knees on the roof, getting ready to burst through Ichigo's window to give a holiday kick before he saw him bed in with his three women and smiled in absolute joy and let out happy tears.

"Ichigo m'boy, you exceeded the limits of a man and found not just one but three beautiful women and on Christmas Day. Lucky boy." Isshin said as he took out his wallet-sized picture of Masaki and joyfully told the picture that they would have an army of grandchildren in the future as he decided to leave Ichigo alone.

* * *

Well, there was my long-awaited four-way lemon and my first time successing establishing my descripticve writing. There is a sequel planned in the future and the fourth girl the ladies were talking about earlier was Kukaku. I originally planned for Neliel to be the fourth girl but Grimmjow said he'd knock my head off with a cero if I did, so I chose the sexy and short-tempered Kukaku.

Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
